De Corps et d'Esprit
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: Par divers concours de circonstance, Harry se retrouve hôte d'un Esprit cherchant désespérement son corps. Alors Harry, quels sentiments cela procure t'il d'être hanté ? / - EN REECRITURE ! - /
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **De corps et d'Esprit

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K. R.

_« La clef de la connaissance humaine est la réflexion sur soi »_

**Rating :** T !

**Résumer :** Par divers concours de circonstance, Harry Potter se retrouve hôte d'un Esprit cherchant désespérément son corps. Alors Harry, quels sentiments cela procure-t-il d'être hanté ?

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute pendant la Seconde Année d'Harry.

**NDA :** Nyark nyark nyark… Eh non ! Ceci n'est (malheureusement) pas le chapitre 7 d'Errare mais une nouvelle fiction qu'il me tardait de poster !

Par contre… Je pense que mon rythme de parution ne sera pas du tout régulier. Veuillez m'excuser pour tout cela !

**/!\ Spoiler sur les sept tomes d'****Harry Potter**** /!\**

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler au premier abord, Severus Snape était un être humain, et comme tout être humain, il pouvait être surpris.

Certes, cela pouvait sembler inconcevable et presque insultant pour l'émérite Professeur. Ce genre de « problèmes » ou fautes d'inattention n'arrivait certes pas souvent, mais cela arrivait.

Et là, assis derrière son bureau, en train de réprimander deux imbéciles de Gryffondor, dont l'illustre Harry Potter, dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

Ce cornichon abruti d'Harry-Stupide-Potter avait encore trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans les ennuis, et ce, jusqu'au cou et d'une façon totalement incongrue qui plus est !

Et cela, dès le début de l'année, ne le laisserait-il pas en paix ?

Il semblerait que non, et le gamin avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Il allait lui donner une punition dont il se souviendrait et qui le dissuaderais de désobéir !

Rageusement, il empoigna le jeune sorcier par le bras et le tira jusqu'à ses appartements, tandis que le malheureux Ronald Weasley tremblait de tout ces membres.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Décidément, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard débutait d'une façon tout à fait anodine, bien qu'il ne puisse comparer avec l'année précédente.

Toutefois, il s'accordait à dire que tout cela était décidément très étrange. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'arrivée de cet elfe de maison, Dobby. Dobby et ses idées farfelues, Dobby et ses peurs incongrues le concernant : rien de grave n'allait lui arriver à Poudlard bon sang !

Enfin, si jamais il survivait au courroux de Snape…

Il devait bien avouer que venir à Poudlard en voiture volante n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout si l'on ne savait pas atterrir et que l'on atterrissait dans le malheureux Saule Cogneur qui avait répliqué on ne peut plus férocement.

En même temps, il le comprenait. Lui aussi serait de mauvaise humeur si une Ford Angela volante conduite par des gamins de douze ans venait à s'écraser sur ses branches.

Malheureusement -ou heureusement, cela dépendait des points de vues-, Harry n'avait pas directement atterrit dans l'herbe, comme son compère mais à l'intérieur même du Saule !

Et ce qu'il vit, le laissa pantelant. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une maison se trouvait à l'intérieur du Saule ! Même si cette cabane faisait vraiment peur. Le vent semblait arriver de partout et donnait l'impression que la maison était hantée et hurlait à la Mort. De plus, elle était réellement dans un piteux état. Très sale et abimé de partout avec de grosses marques de griffes aux murs, comme si un fauve s'était déchaîné à l'intérieur.

Rapidement, il avait fait le tour du propriétaire dans l'optique de trouver une issue. Fort heureusement, il parvint à en trouver une à l'arrière de la maison, dans la pièce situé à l'arrière de la, supposé, chambre principale. Cependant, plutôt que de passer rapidement son chemin pour rejoindre l'extérieur, Harry Potter s'arrêta et se pencha pour regarder sous le lit. Il avait aperçut quelque chose et tenait à voir ce que c'était.

Cela avait été bref. Il était entré et aussitôt, une douce Lumière l'avait envahit, s'insinuait par le biais de ces émeraudes révélatrice et finissant sa course au creux de son être. A l'instant où il avait pénétré dans cette chambre, il y avait perçut la Magie : faible, mais lumineuse. Sans en comprendre la raison, il avait été attiré par cette Magie, tel un papillon. Il avait lentement voleter jusqu'à la source de cette étrange Lumière et l'avait trouvée, sous le lit, bien caché au vu et au su de tous.

Une bague. Une bague en argent rehaussé d'une émeraude, d'une grosseur qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant, sur laquelle était gravé des armoiries. Il n'avait jamais vu de telle chevalière auparavant. Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais vu de chevalière car, ce n'était certainement pas Oncle Vernon qui en posséderait une.

Mu par une envie irrépressible de rejoindre la Magie qui émanait de cette bague, le jeune Harry Potter tendit la main et l'attrapa délicatement dans sa main fine et enfantine.

Délicatement, il caressa de son pouce les armoiries gravées et ressentit la Magie contenue dans la bague s'insinuer dans son être.

N'y résistant pas plus, il mit la bague autour de son annulaire mais celle-ci tomba, étant un peu trop large pour lui. Il se résolut donc à la porter à son pouce, l'installant délicatement et précautionneusement comme l'objet fragile qu'était cette chevalière. Aussitôt, il se sentit bien, complet, en parfaite harmonie avec son être. Le jeune Harry Potter avait l'impression de ressentir une présence rassurante à ses côté qui diffusait de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse son égard dans le but de le rassurer.

Il était heureux, ce sentiment il ne l'avait que trop peu expérimenté dans sa courte vie et le fait de le ressentir de cette façon le mettait inconditionnellement en confiance avec cette Magie inconnue.

Un sourire comblé aux lèvres, il sortit de la Cabane Hurlante et rejoint Ron, en prenant toutefois garde à ne pas exposer sa bague à la vue du rouquin.

Et à cet instant précis, la Magie contenue dans la bague exerçait une chaleur douce et rassurante contre son pouce afin que sa peur envers son Professeur de Potions se dissipe à cela, il en était reconnaissant.

Snape le fixait de ses orbites abyssales semblant, visiblement, attendre une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.

« - Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi avez-vous jugé opportun d'arriver à l'Ecole de cette façon ? »

Le ton froid et cassant du Maître des Potions contrastait avec ses propos pour le moment, d'une relative politesse.

« - Euh… je….

- Eh bien Potter ? Votre orgueil vous étouffe au point que vous n'arriviez pas à aligner une phrase correcte ?

- Non… non…

- Alors répondez à ma question ! »

Harry se tortillait sur place, tripotant nerveusement les manches de son pull informe et beaucoup trop large pour lui. La chaleur provenant de la bague était de plus en plus insistante et cela commençait à picoter désagréablement sa peau.

« - Je ne sais pas…

- Oh vraiment, vous ne savez pas ?, reprit Snape d'un ton doucereux. »

La chaleur qui émanait de la chevalière se faisait de plus en plus insistante et le picotement était désormais incessant. Elle commençait à lui brûler la peau et Harry laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur avant de retirer précipitamment la bague de son articulation et de constater que la bague l'avait brulé, imprimant ainsi les armoiries sur sa peau. Le jeune Héritier Potter pesta en se tenant le pouce, tentant ainsi vainement de diminuer la douleur grandissante qu'il ressentait à cet endroit mais son professeur empoigna durement son poignet et le serra fortement.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur avant de lâcher la bague qu'il serrait obstinément dans son poing. La pression qu'exerçait Snape sur son poignet suffit à lui faire lâcher prise et la bague manqua tomber, bien vite rattraper par les mains agile de son professeur honnis.

Severus Snape ouvrit sa main et contempla la trouvaille de son élève avant que son visage ne reflète la surprise et l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« - Potter, où avez-vous volé cette bague ?, accusa Snape d'un ton agressif.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée !, se défendit Harry, je l'ai trouvé dans la cabane sous le saule ! Je n'ai pas volé cette bague, elle m'appartient ! »

Le visage de son professeur se décomposa avant de retrouver un visage impassible et de hausser un sourcil sarcastique : « - Si vous l'avez trouvée sous le Saule, elle n'est pas à vous Mr Potter. »

Harry rougit de honte et frotta négligemment la marque qu'il portait désormais au pouce : « - Je…. C'est que….

- Potter ! Sujet, Verbe, Complément ! Il n'y a pas qu'en Potions que votre niveau se hisse péniblement au médiocre !

- Je sais m'exprimer correctement professeur !, s'écria Harry rouge de colère.

- Respect Mr Potter ! N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez. »

D'un geste négligent de la main, Snape tourna et retourna la chevalière entre ses doigts. Sans en comprendre la raison exact, le jeune Potter ressentit de la colère au fait que cet homme qu'il avait appris à détester touche à la bague, sa bague.

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il éprouvait un tel sentiment par rapport à ce bijou, mais le fait est qu'il y était. Il s'y était installé à partir du moment où Harry 'avait passé à son doigt et depuis, ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accroitre.

Cela était quelque peu dérangeant, il devait l'avouer. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé pareil sentiment et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Par contre, il éprouvait des similitudes avec le besoin de protection qu'il ressentait envers ses amis. Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation : comment pourrait-il éprouver le besoin de protéger une bague ?

Snape avait assisté patiemment au monologue mental de son élève et l'observait désormais d'un œil critique. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la bague l'avait choisit. La marque qu'il portait désormais au pouce en était la preuve. Mais, comment cela était-il possible ? Cet homme était censé être mort depuis plus de vingt ans ! Sa magie avait-elle assez puissante pour survivre à l'écoulement impitoyable du temps ?

Mais, vu l'intensité et la forme de Magie qui était contenue dans la chevalière, Snape avait peine à croire qu'il soit réellement mort, finalement. Il n'avait jamais pu accepter l'idée de sa mort, après tout, son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. L'espoir que son vieil ami soit toujours vivant mais porté disparus refit surface. Sa bague en était la preuve. Mais, comment avait-elle put se retrouver entre les mains de Potter et le choisir lui ?

Severus détailla son élève de son regard perçant. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait, allez contre la volonté de cet homme. Mais, la Magie qui était contenue était on ne peut plus Noir et Snape ne savait pas quels changements physique et psychologique subirait Potter. Deviendrait-il comme le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année précédente ? Severus ressentit un pincement au cœur avant qu'une douce chaleur n'émane de la bague qu'il retenait entre ses doigts. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard lâcha un soupire résigner et tendit la bague à Harry.

« - Tenez Mr Potter, reprenez cette bague. »

Incertain, Harry la prit précautionneusement avant de tourner ses deux grandes émeraudes en direction de son Professeur. Celui-ci eu de nouveau un pincement au cœur : pourquoi Diable ce gamin devait-il lui rappeler sans cesse les seuls personnes auquel il tenait ?

Devant le regard incrédule du gamin face à sa mansuétude, la terrifiante Chauve-souris des Cachots ajouta de son ton polaire habituel : « - Ne vous méprenez pas Potter, ceci n'est aucunement une preuve de bonté de ma part mais une punition. J'exige que vous portiez cette bague en permanence et que vous ne la retiriez sous aucun prétexte, comprenez-vous cela Mr Potter ou votre cervelle de véracrasse à du mal à comprendre une phrase simple ? »

Une pure incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage enfantin d'Harry Potter. Cette fois-ci il était fixé, soit Snape avait une idée machiavélique derrière la tête, soit il avait un cœur. Lorsqu'il raconterait cela à Ron et à Hermione ils n'allaient pas en revenir !

_« Non »_

Harry tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Snape avait-il parlé ? Il fixa celui-ci.

_« Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi qui te parles. »_

Mais qui ?

_« Gamin Stupide »_

« - Hé ! Je ne suis pas bête ! »

Snape haussa un sourcil face à l'exclamation de son élève avant que son regard ne dérive vers la bague. Celle-ci luisait faiblement mais luisait tout de même. Il semblerait qu'_IL_ se soit réveillé. Severus ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise initiative de la part de son camarade mais il ne souhaitait pas le revoir, du moins pas maintenant, et encore moins sous forme de bague. Il ne savait pas quelle Magie ce fou avait pu utiliser et ne comptait pas en faire les frais. D'un geste catégorique et sans appel, la Terreur des Cachots de Poudlard renvoya son élève honnis et claqua sa porte devant le malheureux rouquin qui s'efforçait de rester transparent à ses yeux inquisiteurs.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry resta coi devant l'attitude de son professeur. Jamais celui-ci ne lui avait parut plus étrange qu'en cet instant précis. Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas punis, menacés d'exclusion ou encore torturer pour leur abominable enfreinte au règlement ? Pas qu'il réclame une quelconque punition mais cela était étrange et contraire aux habitudes du Maître des Potions. Décidément, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard commençait vraiment d'une manière peu conventionnelle.

D'une oreille distraite et peu intéressé, Harry écoutait le babillage et les plaintes de Ron sur le fait qu'il avait ratés le Dîner de Bienvenu et que cela le frustrait abominablement. Son ami manquait cruellement de sujets de conversation parfois. Souvent en fait. Ne pensait-il vraiment qu'à son estomac ? Au Terrier déjà c'était la même chose, et l'année dernière également. Harry soupira et regarda le dernier fils des Weasley d'un œil torve. Celui-ci ne semblait lui prêter aucunement intention et continuait son monologue sur ses besoins en terme d'alimentation et combien il allait avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit.

_« C'est moi qui ne vais pas trouver le sommeil si cet hurluberlu continue comme cela ! »_

Tout à fait. La voix de sa conscience avait raison et mieux valait pour sa santé mental que Ron s'en tienne à de la frustration silencieuse.

« - Ron, tais-toi. »

Sa voix était froide et implacable, ce qui l'étonna, mais le ravisa en même temps car le Gryffondor avait enfin cessé de déblatérer et le fixait ahuris.

_« Mais quel regard bovin, j'ai peine à croire que j'ai perdu un an de ma vie avec cet énergumène ! »_

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre la route qui le menait à son dortoir d'un pas plus vif et assuré. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser à ce genre de chose.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les deux compères durent admettre que pour ce coup-là, ils avaient vraiment été stupides. Ils ne connaissaient pas le Mot de Passe et la Grosse Dame ronflait comme un sonneur. Dépités, ils durent se résoudre à s'endormir devant la porte de leur Maison.

Harry maudit son ami une bonne trentaine de fois cette nuit-là, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait sur le sol dur, ou qu'un courant d'air le faisait frissonner.

Au moins sa conscience avait eu la décence de se la fermer pendant qu'il « dormait ».

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **De corps et d'Esprit

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K. R.

_« La clef de la connaissance humaine est la réflexion sur soi »_

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Par divers concours de circonstance, Harry Potter se retrouve hôte d'un Esprit cherchant désespérément son corps. Alors Harry, quels sentiments cela procure-t-il d'être hanté ?

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute pendant la Seconde Année d'Harry.

**NDA :** Merci pour les mises en alertes et commentaires !

**/!\ Spoiler sur les sept tomes d'****Harry Potter**** /!\**

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« __Harry maudit son ami une bonne trentaine de fois cette nuit-l__à__, __à__ chaque fois qu'il se retournait sur le sol dur, ou qu'un courant d'air le faisait frissonner._

_Au moins sa conscience avait eu la d__é__cence de se la fermer pendant qu'il __« __dormait__ »__.__ »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Lorsque le jeune garçon émergea des limbes du sommeil, il grogna face à ses muscles endoloris du à la rigidité de sa couche.

_« C'est la dernière fois que je dors dans de telles conditions ! »_

Là, il était d'accord. Plus jamais il ne dormirait sur le sol. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal au dos… Les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment requises pour faire une petite sieste entre deux cours. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'aller prendre une douche depuis son départ du Terrier et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il n'aimait pas « se sentir sale ». Cela lui rappelait désagréablement sa vie chez les Dursley où il n'avait pas l'opportunité de faire une toilette quotidienne. Le fait d'entrer à l'Institut Poudlard lui avait permis d'échapper à cet Enfer quotidien et il en était reconnaissant au Professeur Dumbledore pour cela. Malgré tout, Harry ne cessait jamais d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans les Dursley.

_« Si tu as un peu de chance mon garçon, la porte de ton dortoir ne devrai pas tarder à s'ouvrir sur un quelconque élève »_

Et en effet, sa petite voix intérieure ne s'était pas trompée car Harry et Ron virent un Percy Weasley fort mécontent apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

« - Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre présence qui justifie votre position, affalé devant l'entrée du dortoir ? »

En entendant la voix douce et agréable de leur Préfet, les deux compères se relevèrent abruptement de manière gauche et désordonné, irritant d'autant plus le Préfet de Gryffondor. Ce fut Ron qui pris la parole en premier. Etant son frère, il espérait qu'ainsi il pourrait, en quelques mots, « calmer le jeu ».

Malheureusement, sa tentative d'explication n'eut pas l'effet escompté car ils se retrouvèrent tout deux punis par Percy. Néanmoins, ils purent regagner leurs dortoirs et Harry profita de cette pause pour prendre sa douche et se changer. Malgré toutes les péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées jusqu'à présent, il était heureux d'être de retour à la maison.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Il fut également heureux de retrouver la Grande Salle et son atmosphère certes bruyante mais néanmoins agréable. La table des Gryffondor était toujours aussi conviviale et il en était très heureux. Cela lui avait terriblement manqué. De ce fait, il se contenta de sourire béatement lorsque leur amie Hermione les réprimanda tout deux pour leur irresponsabilité et combien elle remerciait Percy de ne pas avoir retiré de point à Gryffondor.

_« Encore heureux que ce stupide Préfet ne sois pas assez bête pour retirer des points à sa propre maison peine l'année commencer ! »_

Oui, Percy aurait vraiment été stupide de faire cela. Après tout, s'il avait été dans sa situation, il aurait tout simplement fermé les yeux.

Tandis qu'il prenait un muffin dans le plat de viennoiserie tout en se servant un chocolat chaud, Harry repensa aux événements d'hier soir. Rogue en avait-il informé Mac Gonagall ? Avait-il retiré des points à leur insu ? Et que signifiait cette étrange requête ? Pourquoi devait-il porter la chevalière en permanence ?

Son regard dévia vers la table des Professeurs où l'impassible Maître des Potions buvait un thé, fusillant de son légendaire regard noir tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de le croisé. Pourtant, lorsqu'un contact visuel se fit entre les deux protagonistes, Severus Rogue détourna immédiatement le regard et partit dans un semblant de discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

L'Héritier Potter était surpris de sa réaction, lui qui d'ordinaire ne perdait jamais une occasion de le rabaisser… Aurait-il changé lors de ces grandes vacances ? Harry espérait que cela soit désormais permanent car ses diverses confrontations avec Snape ne l'enchantaient pas plus que cela…

Il n'était pas spécialement de nature à chercher la confrontation et le fait de se retrouver ainsi face à son Professeur de Potions le déplaisait. Il aurait aimé entretenir une relation normale élève-professeur avec Severus Rogue, comme tout autre élève normal.

_« Toi, normal ? Laisse-moi rire gamin. Ne me dis pas que tu souhaiterais sincèrement n'être qu'un sorcier banal, je ne te croirais pas ! »_

Harry se figea lors qu'il allait croquer dans son muffin. Sa petite voix intérieure avait de nouveaux raison. Aurait-il aimé vivre dans une famille de sorcier banal, mener une existence banal, avoir des amis banal ? En somme une vie tout à fait normal. Non, il n'aurait pas apprécier. Certes sa vie actuelle n'était pas des plus réjouissante et il lui arrivait souvent d'en souhaiter une tout autre mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre en étant personne.

Il avait que trop expérimenté ce sentiment tout le long de son enfance pour souhaiter recommencer. Le Monde Sorcier lui offrait la possibilité d'une tout autre vie et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il se laisse ainsi marcher sur les pieds alors que tous l'élevait sur un piédestral.

_« Ne laisse pas ta prétendue célébrité te monter à la tête petit. N'oublie ps à quoi tu la dois ! »_

A sa mère. A sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître et un mage noir totalement égocentrique et mégalomane, voilà à quoi était du le succès du célèbre Harry Potter !

_« Ah ! Elle est bien belle ta prétendue gloire ! A qui la dois-tu déjà ? A une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ! »_

Non, Lily Potter, n'était pas qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe comme cette voix semblait le croire. Elle était sa mère, sa tendre mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu et dont il regrettait fréquemment sa présence. Rien ne peut remplacer l'amour maternelle et un goût amer envahissait sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux quelques souvenirs matériels qu'il avait de ses parents.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui ou une quelconque voix sortit de Merlin sait qu'elle partie de son inconscient qui allait traiter sa défunte mère de cette manière.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Ce fut avec une joie enfantine non dissimulé qu'Harry reprit les cours de Magie. La seule tâche au tableau étiat les cours du Professeur Lockart qui usait et abusait de sa propre célébrité ainsi que celle d'Harry. Cela était intéressant de voir à quel point les gens pouvait se montrer sans aucune gêne et dévelloper de grands talents pour l'hypocrisie et la flatterie dans l'unique but d'ésprer obtenier des faveurs de la personnes à qui l'on prodigue ces caresses (**NDA :** le sens du mot caresses signifie ici des « démonstrations d'amitié ou simples flatteries »).

Snas éxagération aucune, Harry pouvait affirmer que tout lui était insupportable dans l'être qu'est le Professeur Gilderoy Lockart. Ses manières et sa façon de parler démontrait tout son égoisme et son narcissisme égoiste. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait-il rien trouvé de mieux comme Professeur de DCFM (**NDA :** Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) ?

Apparement, le poste maudit n'attirait pas beaucoup de monde…

_« Dans ce cas-là, que fiche cet imbécil ici ? »_

Tiens, sa petite voix était revenu d'outre-tombe pour retourner à ses petits commentaires désobligeant sur son entourage. Lui qui pensait qu'après lui avoir expliquer son point de vu de façon assez explicite sur sa mère, sa petite voix avait décider de se taire définitivement.

Apparement, il avait encore des effort à faire en rhétorique mental. Godric, comme cette année s'annoncait fatiguante…

Pour rajouter à ses malheurs, le Professeur Lockart le garda à la fin du cours et lui expliqua qu'il devait se charger de sa punition.

« - J'aurai grand plaisir à ce que tu m'apporte ton aide pour répondre à mes lettres de fans mon garçon » ajouta le professeur un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

_« C'est cela oui… Penses-tu sincérement que je vais perdre mon si précieux temps en pareils futilités ? »_

« - Bien sur Professeur…, répondit Hary d'une voix maussade avant de repartir rapidement vers son dortoir ».

Encore un peu et la voix de son inconscient aurait répondu à son Professeur, et cela il en était hors de question. Cette voix si dérangeante et envahissante ne devais pas sortir de sa tête sinon il risquerait de dire des inepties qu'il risquerait de grandemment regretter par la suite.

_« Inepties ? Sache mon garçon que je ne fait que dire la vérité et essayer vainement de t'ouvrir les yex face à l'absurdité de ta sitation ! »_

Eh bien il n'en avait aucunement besoin, sa situation actuelle ne lui était pas désagréable et tous prenait soin de lui.

_« Ils te huilent bien pour qu'une fois le moment venu tu n'hésite pas à te sacrifier. »_

Harry resta abasourdi devant l'affirmation de sa voix. Pour tout dire il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qu'importe, elle ne disait que des bêtises.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Les semaines passèrent, lentement, s'étirant en longueur et prenant un malin plaisir à user les nerfs d'Harry Potter. La voix s'était faite moins présente dans son esprit mais la chevalière le brulait fréquemment en cours ou encore lors de ses devoirs. Il s'avérait qu'à chaque fois que sa chevalière lui brulait c'est parcequ'il allait se tromper ou encore répondre à Malfoy. Cela était extrémement désagréable et usant nerveusement mais au moins il faisait beaucoup moins d'erreurs qu'avant. Qui plus est, il avait commencer à utiliser sa baguette de sa main gauche dans une vaine tentative de stopper les brulures si il tenait sa baguette dans son autre main. Cela s'est par ailleurs avérer une bonne solution car les brulures étaient bien moins forte lorsqu'il changeait de main, même si il n'était pas encore familier avec sa main gauche.

« Cela viendra » se disait-il en frottant mécaniquement la chevalière et en retraçant pour la énième fois les armoiries gravées dans la pierre. A qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? Quelle famille était liée à cette bague ?

Bien évidemment, Harry était de nature curieuse et il était parti chercher un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque qui aurait pu le renseigner sur ce mystérieux blason. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien toruvé de tels. Soit il avait mal chercher -ce qui était fort probable- soit un tel livre se trouvait dans la Réserve, mais il en doutait. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il voulait s'immiscier dans cette famille de Sang-Pur…

C'était une des conclusion qu'il avait tiré de cette bague car les Weasley n'en avait pas de tel mais il avait remarquer, en observant bien son ennemi, que celui-ci portait une bague plus petite que la sienne avec les armoiries des Malfoy gravées dessus. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, devait certainement en avoir une de la taille de la chevalire d'Harry. Mais pour tout dire, il n'avait pas fait attention à cela lors de l'altercation de Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy.

_« Lord Malfoy, ignare. »_

Lord Malfoy…

Harry soupira, il ne supportait plus ces retenues avec Lockart ou il devait répondre aux lettres de fans de celui-ci en devant supporter son babillage incessant sur sa propre célébrité et le fait qu'il pourrait en tirer avantage. Sincérement, que faisait-il à Poudlard ?

Alors qu'il fixait son Professeur de DCFM de son regard torve, Harry entendit une voix. Au début il n'y fit pas attention, habituer à celle qui avait investit son inconscient mais peu à peu il se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement différente et qu'elle ne provenait non pas de son subconscient mais d'un des murs de la salle. Celle-ci ne cessait de parler de meurtre et répétait inlassablement le verbe « tuer » ou bien « élimination ». Surpris, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Lockart, il l'avait forcément entendu lui aussi non ?

Apparement ce n'était pas le cas. Etait-il sourd en plus d'être quelque peu stupide ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se risqua à poser une question qu'il espérait positive de la part de Gilderoy Lockart.

« - Professeur, veuillez m'excuser mais… N'avez-vous pas entendu une voix ? »

Relevant la tête des paquets de lettres, Lockart lui offrit un sourire digne d'une pub moldu pour un dentifrice.

« - Non mon garçon je n'ai rien entendu. Tu dois être fatiguer, ton imagination te joues des tours !

- C… Ce doit être cela Professeur ».

Harry porta son pouce à sa bouche et coinca son ongle entre ses incisive avant de mordre. Il lui avait pourtant sembler que cette voix était bien réel ! Etait-il trop fatiguer pour raisonner correctement ?

_« Le syndrome de Jeanne d'Arc frappe à tout âge... »_

Bon là c'était sa petite voix personnelle. Par contre celle qu'il avait entendu provenait des murs !

_**« - Leur mort esst procccche… »**_

Harry se redressa brusquement. Non, il n'hallucinait pas et cette voix murale n'était pas le fruit de son imagination ! Gilderoy Lockart le regarda incrédul face à son brusque lever puis, avisant l'heure qui était on ne peut plus tardive, il congédia son élève le sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui faire répéter sa consigne et s'enfuit presque en courant de la salle de DCFM.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Les semaines s'écoulérent d'une façon tout aussi interminable et montone. L'étrange voix qui lui parlait de meurtres n'a pas refait surface depuis sa détention avec Lockart et Harry en avait conclu que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Par ailleurs, la voix de son inconscient se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que celle-ci intervienne ou que sa bague ne le brule désagréablement. Il avait bien tenter de la retirer une fois mais il n'avait pas réussit. La Magie contenue dans la chevalière semblait avoir fusionner avec la Magie corporelle de son pouce.

Cela était on ne peut plus contrariant pour lui. Quoique, il arrivait bien à vivre avec cela qans que ça ne le dérange particulièrement. Certes, cette voix était un peu trop insistante et provenait certainement d'un endroit très reculer de son esprit de son esprit mais il s'y était habituer.

Et les habitudes chez Harry Potter sont extrémements tenaces.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **De corps et d'Esprit

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K. R. hormis le squatteur dans la tête d'Harry, hu hu hu hu….

_« La clef de la connaissance humaine est la réflexion sur soi »_

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Par divers concours de circonstance, Harry Potter se retrouve hôte d'un Esprit cherchant désespérément son corps. Alors Harry, quels sentiments cela procure-t-il d'être hanté ?

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute pendant la Seconde Année d'Harry.

**NDA :** Merci pour les mises en alertes et commentaires !

**/!\ Spoiler sur les sept tomes d'****Harry Potter**** /!\**

**P.S :** Les chapitres ont été raccourcis et je pense qu'ils feront désormais entre 1000 et 2000 mots, pas plus.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_Certes, cette voix était un peu trop insistante et provenait certainement d'un endroit très reculer de son esprit de son esprit mais il s'y était habituer._

_Et les habitudes chez Harry Potter sont extrémements tenaces._

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Les semaines avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s'étirer en longueurs, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Harry… Ou tout du moins, à son subconscient qui se faisait de plus en plus présent dans sa pauvre petite caboche. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouvait désormais avec un squatteur qui n'était autre que… Lui-même.

Oui, Harry Potter se parlait à lui-même et alors ? Ainsi, il n'était jamais seul. Et son subconscient arrivait à avoir des remarques pertinentes et censé, si si !

_« Bon, tu as finit de te moquer de moi, stupide gamin ignorant ? Je te rappelle que tes pensées ne me sont pas étrangères et que-… »_

Oui bon, il avait compris le truc. Il n'était plus tranquille dans sa propre tête, si ce n'est pas malheureux ça ! Mais où va le monde ?

_« He oh ! Arrête tout de suite tes séquences mélodramatiques à deux mornilles, je te prie ! »_

D'abord, il plongeait dans le mélodrame s'il le voulait ! Il était Harry Potter que Diable !

_« Je me demande toujours comment tu arrive à passer les portes avec de pareils chevilles… »_

L'entrainement mon cher, l'entrainement…

_« C'est cela oui… »_

Bref…

« - Je me demande s'il y aura à manger…

- N'y compte pas trop Ronald Weasley, c'est un anniversaire de Mort, du coup il n'y aura que des fantômes.

- Mais… Peut-être que Nick aura pensé à nous ?

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Pourtant il nous a invités !

- Ron, cesse de ne penser qu'avec ton estomac ! »

_« Quelles conversations vaines et futiles… »_

« - Oh toi tais-toi ! »

D'un même mouvement de rotation, les regards interloqués et incompréhensifs de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se braquèrent sur le Survivant, qui n'en menait pas large.

Bon sang, il avait encore fait une gaffe… Cependant, qu'y pouvait-il si cette maudite voix ne cessait de l'importuner depuis sa rentrée ? Enfin, peut-être que cela ne venait pas que de lui. Un fantôme, Peeves probablement, devait certainement lui jouer un mauvais tour. Une farce de très mauvais goût…

Suite à ses réflexions, une douleur lancinante prit place dans la boîte crânienne du Survivant ainsi qu'une brulure pour le moins familière mais non moins extrêmement douloureuse sur son pouce bagué.

_« Tu ne dois jamais, jamais me donner d'ordres ! Est-ce bien clair, stupide garçon ? »_

La douleur était tout simplement foudroyante et Harry en tomba sur les genoux, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le soutenir convenablement. Ses deux mains plaquées contre son crâne, le jeune Gryffondor essayant tant bien que mal de faire cesser cette douleur si intense, bien qu'il n'en connaisse l'origine. Ses amis s'étaient précipités à ses côtés paniquant sur son état en en demandant les raisons, lui proposant de multiples possibilités dont celle qui revenait le plus souvent : aller à l'infirmerie.

La voix doucereuse auquel Harry n'était pas habitué se fit de nouveau entendre, sombre et menaçante, telle une ombre le recouvrant totalement de sa noirceur, l'étouffant et l'exilant du reste du monde, l'enferment ainsi dans les Ténèbres.

_« Ecoute moi bien, garçon, malgré le fait que je sois actuellement dans une position disons… Délicate, mon statut reste inchangé. Par conséquent, j'exige le respect que tu dois à un membre d'une famille de Sang-Pur, qui plus est, un Rosier ! »_

Les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, dans un mince effort pour atténuer la douleur croissante présente dans son esprit, Harry Potter parvint à articuler certes faiblement mais d'une façon non moins intelligible :

« - Et bien moi je me nomme Harry Potter et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une stupide voix planquée dans mon Esprit ! »

Rageusement, Harry se remit en route, l'étrange voix restant coite de stupéfaction, de même que ses amis.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

La fête de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'était déroulée comme un anniversaire de mort devait se faire. Harry trouvait cette pratique décidément trop étrange et se dit que lorsqu'il aurait passé l'arme à gauche, il n'organiserait pas ce genre d'événements. Ou d'une meilleure façon en tout cas.

Etrangement, la voix qui squattait actuellement son Esprit ne s'était pas manifestée. Bien que Nick l'ai fixé étrangement tout le long de la soirée, mais il devait probablement fixer un autre de ses compatriote ectoplasmique qui avait eu le bon goût de le hanter pour la soirée. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas fait de commentaires sur son éclat de voix avant la fête et il leur en était reconnaissant car il ne savait comment expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-il décemment donner comme explications qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête à longueur de journée ? A coup sur, ses amis allaient le prendre pour un fou ou une mauvaise parodie de la Jeanne d'Arc française. Et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'attirer le moins d'attentions possible sur sa petite personne. Peut-être que s'il retirait la bague, la voix s'en irait avec elle ? C'est vrai qu'il avait commencé à l'entendre depuis qu'il portait ces étranges armoiries sur son pouce.

_« Bien, tu sais réfléchir. »_

Les vacances étaient terminées apparemment.

Soupirant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se dirigea vers le couloir de Métamorphose afin de rejoindre sa Salle Commune accompagné de ses amis. Il ne devrait y avoir personne pour leur retiré de point, le Dîner dans la Grande Salle n'étant pas encore terminé.

_« Ne va pas ici. »_

Il s'arrêta, étrangement, la voix ne s'était pas montrée sarcastique ou moqueuse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire mais plutôt prévenante et presque… Inquiète ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione. Rien ne démontrait de signes d'inquiétudes sur leurs visages. Pourquoi devrait-il écouter une hallucination au lieu d'emprunter le plus court chemin afin de rejoindre son dortoir ?

_« N'y va pas. »_

Harry bifurqua sur la gauche et continua son chemin. Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Sûrement préparait-elle un mauvais coup dans l'optique de se moquer de lui une énième fois. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione pousse un cri de surprise mêlé de frayeur.

Le mur en face des trois compères suffisait amplement à expliquer la réaction d'Hermione. L'odieuse chatte du concierge Argus Rusard y était retenue magiquement dans les airs par sa queue. Tout cela donnait un aspect plutôt irréel et presque morbide à la scène car l'animal ne bougeait plus et semblait pétrifier. Une phrase écrite en lettre de sang -probablement celui du chat- était inscrite sur le mur :

_La Chambre des Secret a été ouverte, ennemis de l'Héritiers, prenez garde._

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **De corps et d'Esprit

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K. R. hormis le squatteur dans la tête d'Harry, qui est de mon entière propriété !

_« La clef de la connaissance humaine est la réflexion sur soi »_

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Par divers concours de circonstance, Harry Potter se retrouve hôte d'un Esprit cherchant désespérément son corps. Alors Harry, quels sentiments cela procure-t-il d'être hanté ?

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute pendant la Seconde Année d'Harry.

**NDA :** Merci pour les mises en alertes et commentaires !

**/!\ Spoiler sur les sept tomes d'****Harry Potter**** /!\**

**P.S :** Les chapitres ont été raccourcis et je pense qu'ils feront désormais entre 1000 et 2000 mots, pas plus.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« La Chambre des Secret a été ouverte, ennemis de l'Héritiers, prenez garde. »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Cette soirée d'Halloween avait été, en un mot comme en cent : horrible.

_« Tout simplement désastreuse »_

Il ne savait même plus par où tout cela avait commencé.

_« Mais si, par cette soirée d'anniversaire. »_

Ah oui, peut-être par là…

_« Bien que je l'ai trouvé très drôle, j'y serais bien retourné d'ailleurs, cela était fort sympathique. »_

Après tout, c'est vrai que Nick avait plutôt bien animé sa soirée, malgré la présence d'invités indésirables.

_« Le Club des Chasseurs sans Têtes ? »_

Oui, je les trouvais agaçant. Ron, Hermione et Nick étaient de mon avis d'ailleurs.

_« Il est vrai que ces fantômes sont bien pédants. Mais lorsque l'on a l'éternité devant soi, que peut-on bien faire ? »_

Ce n'est pas raison pour embêter le monde.

_« Exact, mais certaines personnes ne se corrigent pas, même dans la mort. »_

C'est bien dommage, si tu veux mon avis.

_« Oh, mais je ne le demandais pas, garde-le pour toi. »_

Merci…

_« Je t'en prie. »_

Bien, où en étais-je avant de m'interrompre… Ah oui, la soirée d'Halloween. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue puisse continuer à m'accuser ainsi ! Il voit bien que je n'ai rien fait ! Et puis, comment aurais-je pu pétrifier Miss Teigne et écrire ces mots ?

_« Tu es bien trop petit pour cela. »_

Exact. Et il ne veut pas croire les témoignages de Ron et Hermione.

_« Je lui aurais bien dis deux mots, il m'aurait peut-être cru ? »_

Si tu veux mon avis, j'ai des doutes.

_« …. De toute façon, je n'en veux pas, je ne t'ai rien demandé. »_

Un sourire prit place sur le visage d'Harry, finalement cette cohabitation se passait de mieux en mieux, au moins un point positif depuis la découverte de cet étrange message.

_« Positif ? Tu n'arrête pas de me parler ! Je ne peux même plus réfléchir tranquille ! »_

Je n'ai même plus mal à la tête, c'est le bonheur, je suis si heureux.

_« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Comment se fait-il que __**ma**__ bague ait pu __**te**__ choisir ? C'est tout simplement impensable ! Rend-la moi ! »_

Harry fit passer sa bague de son pouce droit à son pouce gauche avant de sourire et de rire doucement. Si jamais il racontait cela à ses amis, ils allaient le prendre pour un fou !

« - Harry, mon garçon, tout va bien ? »

Le sourire présent sur le visage enfantin d'Harry Potter eut vite fait de disparaître en voyant le visage de Lockhart proche du sien. Merlin, il avait oublié sa retenue avec cet imbécile…

« - Non, tout va bien Professeur, je vous remercie. »

Le visage du professeur de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) s'illumina avant de reprendre son activité favorite : répondre aux lettres que ses fans lui avaient envoyées.

« - Tu dois être un peu fatigué mon garçon ? Ne t'en fais, c'est bientôt finis pour ce soir. »

Harry frissonna de dégoût avant de refermer soigneusement une enveloppe et s'y mettre le nom du destinataire. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle « mon garçon ». L'Oncle Vernon fait pareil et il préférait l'oublier lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il soupira et colla la dernière enveloppe avant de se relever et de partir, après avoir salué son professeur. L'étrange voix qu'il avait entendu avait recommencé à le hanter, différente de celle qui lui tenait compagnie et il frissonna avant de se précipiter vers son dortoir. N'étant pas très discret, il se prit les pieds dans la jambe tendu de Severus Rogue qui s'empressa de lui retirer une dizaine de points avant de le mettre en retenue. C'est, grommelant et terrifié qu'Harry se coucha cette nuit, la voix meurtrière ne le quittant pas. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à fermer les yeux, bien que ses rêves fussent par la suite hantés par de gros serpents.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Ce fut, mal réveillé et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, qu'Harry Potter vint rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le Petit-déjeuner. Il allait s'asseoir près de Ron, lorsqu'une voix trainante, reconnaissable entre toutes l'interpella.

« - Eh bien Potter, ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il faut être présentable en société ? Décidément, tes manières de rustre échappé de sa caverne me navrent. »

Harry, honteux, baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à partir sous les rires gras de Crabbe e Goyle lorsque son corps se stoppa net, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_« Et tu vas te laisser faire sans réagir ? »_

Il n'en mérite pas la peine…

_« Tu vas le laisser te ridiculiser, piétiner ta fierté et ton nom ? »_

Mon nom ? Mais ce n'est pas-….

_« En t'insultant, c'est la Famille entière des Potter qu'il insulte. Vas-tu le laisser insulter tes ancêtres ? Ton père ? Ta mère ? Répond-moi. »_

…

_« Tu ne le veux pas ? Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, que fais-tu donc dans cette Maison ? Pouffsoufle t'aurait mieux convenu._

_Je vois que ma présence est requise, laisse-moi te montrer comment l'on fait cesser les agissements d'une personne qui insulte notre noble ascendance. »_

Relevant la tête et faisant face à son rival, une lueur haineuse dans le regard, le corps d'Harry agit de lui-même et son gant vola sur Malfoy, frappant sa joue pâle en un claquement sec. Surpris, l'Héritier Malfoy releva la tête pour croiser le regard Emeraude de son vis-à-vis.

En cet instant, il eut peur.

Il eut peur car le regard de ce foutu Potter lui rappelait celui de son père lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

_« - Je te lance un défi afin de réparer l'outrage commis envers mon noble nom. Je te confronte en un duel sorcier. »_

Sa surprise ne cessa de grandir face aux paroles de Potter. Depuis quand cet imbécile connaissait-il les règles de l'Aristocratie Sorcière ? Aurait-il, par hasard, changer de dimension cette nuit pour retrouver un Potter aussi différent ? Cherchant du secours, son regard acier croisa l'Onyx des pupilles de son parrain. Son visage toujours aussi impassible, bien qu'une lueur surprise fit brièvement son apparition. Severus Rogue allait se lever de la table des Professeurs, lorsque Gilderoy Lockhart le prit de court, se plaçant entre les deux adversaires.

« - Allons mes enfants, il est inutile de se lancer dans un Duel Sorcier pour de tels futilités ! »

Son sourire éclatant digne d'une publicité pour Dentifrice agaça autant Harry que Draco. Ils se confrontèrent du regard un moment avant que, de sa voix trainant qu'il tentait de faire passer pour impassible, Draco ne déclare qu'il acceptait son défi.

« - Soit, Potter, si tu tiens tant au ridicule, pourquoi pas. J'accepte ton défi et prend le Professeur Rogue pour témoin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils : _« - Non. Le Professeur Rogue sera mon témoin. »_ Annonça-t-il de sa voix froide et posé, inconnue de tous. Cette même voix qui interagissait avec le Survivant depuis quelques mois.

Les rares connaissances d'Harry écarquillèrent leurs yeux de surprise, Severus Rogue comme témoin ? Divers regard se tournèrent vers l'imperturbable Maître des Potions. Le visage de ce dernier semblait figé dans la glace. Cette situation était plus qu'irréelle. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le Professeur Dumbledore se lever et annoncer qu'il serait l'arbitre. Gilderoy Lockhart, ne voulant pas quitter le feu des projecteurs, en profita pour ajouter qu'il serait le témoin de Draco.

Harry s'assit entre ses deux amis, après un moment d'absence. Il se sentait comme flotter et ne se souvenait avec précisions des récents événements jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse assaillir de questions par Ron.

« - Oh Merlin, s'exclama-t-il, lâchant ainsi sa part de tarte à la mélasse, dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça… »

Les Gryffondor environnant hochèrent la tête, en un signe collectif d'affirmation. Le Survivant pâlit, se rendant compte de sa situation.

Oh Merlin…

_« Allons, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je réglerai moi-même cette situation. »_

C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, qui que tu sois, tu en as trop fait.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


End file.
